


Celebrating six months

by SilverWolf96



Series: Flaming Heart [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Dating, Dinner, Gift Exchange, Kissing, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Paparazzi, Previous Relationship Mentoned, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Raihan is reminded by Leon it’s his and Kabu’s six-month anniversary as a couple, making him wonder if they should do something nice to celebrate.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Flaming Heart [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Celebrating six months

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

### Celebrating six months

“Do people celebrate six-month anniversaries?” Raihan asks, looking up at Kabu. 

He’s currently sprawled across the couch, with his head resting in Kabu’s lap, while he scrolls through social media on his Rotom phone. Kabu has been lazily stroking his hair with one hand while reading a book and drinking that tea Raihan got him. He says it’s one of his favourites and was very grateful to Raihan for getting some for him.

Their Pokémon are also around, with most of them scattered around Raihan’s apartment and just Ninetales sleeping next to the couch, Minccino hidden away somewhere amongst her many, fluffy tails. The Sizzlipede are sleeping in the Pokémon-couch, and seem to be loving it, as they haven’t left it all evening. Raihan thinks they might be warming up to him somewhat. He still can’t pet them, but they also no longer hiss at him if he gets too close, so that’s something.

The nimble fingers in his hair pause for a moment before resuming their movement.

“Some people do,” Kabu replies after a few moments. “I believe some people even celebrate one-month anniversaries. Seems like a bit much, in my opinion. Why?” 

“Leon just texted to remind me ours is in two days,” Raihan says, turning his phone to show Kabu the message. “I can’t believe I never knew he can be such a romantic. Why does he even know when our six-month anniversary is?” The idea of Leon having a calendar that says things like _Raihan & Kabu 6months, Nessa & Milo 1 year, or mum & dad 30years. _

“Maybe Sonia is the one who reminded him?” Kabu suggests. “Or maybe it’s because it’s on the same day as his and Sonia’s six-month anniversary,” he adds in a wry tone. 

“Oh, right,” Raihan remembers, feeling like an idiot. Leon and Sonia got together at that same party as he and Kabu, and even if Leon wouldn’t remember it, Sonia definitely does. “Do you think we should do something? You know, to celebrate?” 

“Like what?” Kabu asks, taking a break from stroking his hair to playfully bop him on the nose. 

“I don’t know,” Raihan says, pulling up a new tab on his browser. “I’ve never been with someone long enough to have any kind of anniversary.” 

He types in _things to do on 6-month anniversary_ and looks at the top results to maybe get some ideas. There are some kind of fun sounding things like going to the park or make a scrap book or writing a love story. None of them really strike him as the right thing to do. There are also plenty of people saying that six months isn’t a big deal and doesn’t need anything extravagant. So maybe something nice and simple is the best way to go, then? 

Another thought comes to his mind as well.

“Didn’t you ever celebrate anniversaries before? In your last relationship?” Because Kabu has been in a relationship before, for a good several years if he remembers correctly. Surely, they must have celebrated something, in some way, right?

“We only celebrated yearly anniversaries,” Kabu says. Even though Raihan can’t see Kabu’s face right now, his tone indicates he’s smiling slightly. “But that doesn’t matter right now,” he continues, leaning down to press a kiss to Raihan’s forehead. “We’ll have our own celebration, in our way.”

“Any suggestion? Because I’m down to pretty much whatever,” Raihan offers, letting Kabu decide what is something appropriate to do on an anniversary. Because right now, his ideas mainly consist of staying in bed all day. 

“Hmmm...” Kabu hums thoughtfully before going quiet. The petting of Raihan’s hair resumes and they fall into a comfortable silence. Raihan carries on scrolling through his phone, this time keeping an eye out for any ideas that might come up. 

“How about...” Kabu speaks up after fifteen or so minutes “We both find someone to watch our Pokémon for the day after work, have dinner at that restaurant near the hairdresser in Motostoke, and then have a nice evening at my place, just the two of us. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds great!” Raihan grins, twisting himself around to lean on his elbows and look up at Kabu with a bright smile. “Maybe Leon isn’t the only romantic person around?” he asks teasingly, reaching to softly stroke Kabu’s cheek with his hand. 

Kabu just smiles and shakes his head but doesn’t say anything. Just gives Raihan a gentle push to make him lay down again. 

Two days later Raihan is leaving work in high spirits. Even though he spent most of it doing the most boring paperwork ever, he has a huge grin on his face and a spring in his step, getting looks from everyone around him. He mostly ignores them, just nodding and waving at people in the passing. He has a date to get ready for!

Sometime later he’s standing in his bedroom, trying to figure out what to wear. He’s already picked out some comfortable, stylish underwear, socks, and those slim jeans that make his ass look great. Now he’s trying to decide on a shirt. He’s already discarded five options. Should he go for the cosy green one, or the blue one that goes nicely with his eyes? 

“Am I overthinking this?” he asks Flygon, who’s been observing him quietly from the bed for the whole time. 

She tilts her head to the side, making a single chirping noise. Minccino, sleeping on his headband between Flygon’s front legs, doesn’t even stir. 

“I’m totally overthinking,” he decides, pulling on the blue shirt. “It’s a six-month anniversary, not a first date! Besides, he’s already seen me in all of these,” he adds, motioning to the shirts tossed around his room. Flygon makes a drawn-out chirp, clearly telling him to get a grip. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Raihan agrees, straightening out his shirt and fixing his hair one last time. After a few moments of consideration he also decides to add just a splash of the cologne he saves for special occasions. He was wearing it when he and Kabu got together, so it seems appropriate. Maybe bring him some luck, too. “All right, I’m ready. Let’s go then.” 

He recalls his Pokémon into their Pokéballs, except Minccino, who still doesn’t have one. _I really need to stop procrastinating this_ , Raihan thinks as he picks her up and simply carries her with him. 

He was lucky enough to manage to get a highly rated Poké-sitter to watch his Pokémon for a day. At a slightly higher than normal prize, since it was at such short notice. He drops them off with no problems and calls a Corviknight cab to take him to Motostoke. While waiting for the cab he also buys some flowers from a nearby florist. Seems like a good thing to do. 

The cab ride feels like it takes forever, even though it’s about half an hour, and Raihan is all fidgety and twitchy, even though he’s gone out for dinner with Kabu several times. It’s a strange combination of excitement and nervousness he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

Kabu is already waiting for him at the restaurant, even though he’s a couple of minutes early. He’s wearing a red and black flannel jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his strong forearms, and black pants that look amazing on him and manage to make him look a bit taller. Or maybe it’s the shoes with a thick soles that raise him a good couple of inches. His hair is styled too, sticking up in a way that looks stylish and modern, making him look several years younger. 

Raihan is pretty sure he didn’t even bring the Sizzlipede with him, which makes this the first time that’s happened.

He has to pause for a moment to take in the sight. Kabu just looks too amazing, to the point he can feel all coherent thoughts leaving his brain, making him scramble for something to actually say once he’s walked up to the older man. 

“Good evening, Raihan,” Kabu greets him with a gently smile, turning to fully face him. It takes Raihan a few moments to get his mouth to work, which seems to amuse Kabu.

“Hey, Kabu,” he replies with a comfortable smile. “Here, got you these,” he says, holding the flowers out to Kabu. 

“Thank you,” Kabu says as he accepts them. Raihan has to gawk at him for a moment to admire how beautiful he looks with some flowers. He’s really over his head, isn’t he? 

“I got you something as well,” Kabu continues, reaching into his pocket to take something out. “It’s more of a practical thing,” he continues, showing Raihan a Luxury Ball, which he takes with both hands. “Since I know you still haven’t gotten one for Minccino, I figured one of these would do. It will also be easy to tell it apart from your other Pokéballs.”

“Thanks!” Raihan says, tucking the ball into his pocket. One less thing to worry about. Now, time to proceed with their date. 

Hoping he does a good job of hiding his nervousness, he links their arms, pausing first to pull out his Rotom-phone to take a photo and post it with the simple caption Date night, followed by a smiling emoji. Kabu shakes his head in slight amusement as they enter the restaurant, called The Pavilion.

It’s not a super fancy place, but definitely nicer than some casual place they’ve normally been going to. The walls are painted a dark blue colour, with some nice paintings, but the curtains and tablecloths are a bright, sky-blue colour. The lighting is not too bright and, in combinations with the layout of the place, create a nice, cosy feeling. 

The hostess greets them with a large smile and a “Welcome to The Pavilion”, before she leads them to a small, rather private table near a window, where a waiter gives them the menus before leaving to fetch them water. 

“I don’t think I’ve eaten here before,” Raihan comments, looking around before turning his attention to the menu. There are only three other couples and a small group of four at the restaurant besides them, all focused in their own food and company. 

“I have, a few times,” Kabu tells him, looking briefly through his own menu before looking back at Raihan. “With Milo and Nessa, before they started dating.”

“Should have guessed,” Raihan says, deciding to not pry into Kabu’s dinners with his friends and colleagues. He’s been on his fair share of dinners with Leon, Gordie and Piers, too. “You seem to be pretty comfortable here,” he adds, not having missed how easily he followed the hostess, as if he already knew where they were going to be seated, and has barely glanced at his menu, but is already ready to order. 

After a bit the waiter comes to take their orders. Kabu orders the seafood pasta without hesitation, while Raihan decides to go for steak with potatoes and roasted vegetables. They also decide to share a bottle of fancy wine. 

They soon fall into easy conversation, with Raihan doing most of the talking, and Kabu leans back and relaxes as he talks about things like what Minccino has gotten up to in the time he and Kabu were apart, how he’s considering changing up his Pokémon’s move sets a bit, just for variety, amongst other things. Kabu engages in conversation with his own thoughts and opinions but is also content to just let Raihan talk. 

They are only briefly interrupted when the food arrives, and they briefly thank the waiter before carrying on the conversation, only now eating while doing so. Raihan isn’t an expert on food, but it tastes great, the meat is well done and practically melts in his mouth, and the vegetables are tasty and filled with flavour. Kabu takes a few bites from his food, and he gets to taste Kabu’s pasta. It’s softly creamy, the sauce is thick, and the seafood is delicious, probably freshly caught this morning. 

Raihan takes his time with the wine, just sipping it now and then, keeping in mind to not get drunk, the night won’t be over when they leave the restaurant. Kabu seems to have similar ideas, thoughtfully sipping on his wine between the bites. 

They eat mostly in silence, occasionally taking bites from each other’s meals and commenting on the food and wine. Soon enough, or maybe a bit too soon, the food is all gone. 

“Dessert?” Raihan suggests, eyeing the _Desserts_ -section of the menu. The cheesecake looks very appetizing, but the chocolate mousse seems absolutely delicious. 

“Sure,” Kabu agrees as the waiter shows up to take their plates, and they take the opportunity to order some dessert and drinks, coffee for Raihan and tea for Kabu. Not long after, the waiter drops of Raihan’s chocolate mousse in a fancy glass, and Kabu’s thick slice of lemon cheesecake, with a strawberry and some chocolate on top. 

Raihan start of his mousse with a large spoonful, and the smooth, creamy texture and taste make him groan appreciatively in a way that make Kabu’s ears turn red. He tries to hide it by taking a large sip of tea before he spears the strawberry along with a piece of the cheesecake on a fork and sticks it in his mouth with a hum. 

“Good?” Raihan asks, making Kabu look up at him. “The cake,” he clarifies, taking another spoonful of mousse. 

“It’s good,” Kabu says, offering him a forkful of it. “Try some,” he offers with a smile that is soon wiped off his face as Raihan leans forward to take the forkful into his mouth, then licking it clean with a smirk. 

“You’re right,” Raihan says. “It is good.” He grins at Kabu’s red cheeks and can’t help thinking _He’s so amazing_. Maybe he’s a bit biased, but who cares, really. “Know what else would be good?” he leans forward to whisper, as if sharing some kind of secret. 

“What?” Kabu asks, also leaning forward. Their faces are nearly touching over the centre of the table. His eyebrows are drawn together in confusion, and Raihan finds it a rather adorable look on him. 

“Finishing dessert,” Raihan whispers with a mischievous grin, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Kabu’s mouth “and getting back to your place.”

“That...” Kabu pulls his head back, cheeks somehow even redder than before. “That does sound rather good,” he agrees, giving Raihan a secretive smile. 

They finish their desserts pretty fast after that, with Raihan grabbing one more small bite from Kabu’s cake, and then feeding him the last spoonful of his mousse. He then flags down the waiter and pays for their meals, despite Kabu’s slight protests that they should split the bill or something. 

They walk to Kabu’s place from the restaurant, as it’s not too far. Raihan would have taken a cab or something, but Kabu insists. It’s a clear, fairly warm night, so it’s actually pretty nice. He checks his post from before the dinner and notices he’s gotten hundreds of comments and thousands of likes already. He’ll check them out tomorrow. 

“Are those people hiding in the bushes pointing cameras at us?” Kabu quietly asks, subtly nodding towards said bushes. Raihan hadn’t even noticed them, but now that Kabu’s pointed it out, there are indeed people with cameras in the nearby bushes. 

“Yeah, paparazzi,” he replies as casually as he can, sliding his arm around Kabu’s waist. Might as well give them something good to write about, seeing how they’ve gone through the trouble of stalking them probably all evening. “We’re gonna be in the paper tomorrow!”

“Not like that’s anything new,” Kabu says, slotting himself comfortably against Raihan’s side as they keep walking. “Though we’ll probably have to share the front page with Leon and Sonia, since I’m willing to bet there’s another group following them as well.”

“True,” Raihan agrees as they keep walking. He can only hope Leon doesn’t manage to do anything too scandalous. The paparazzi stop following them after a while, apparently deciding they’re not going to get anything else good from them.

Soon enough they reach Kabu’s house, which feels strangely empty without the Pokémon there. He’s just too used to being enthusiastically greeted by Arcanine or having Centiskorch hissing at him from under the couch or table. 

But that’s not really the point right now, he remembers as they’ve taken off their shoes and jackets, and Kabu places a warm, steady hand low on his back and starts guiding him to the bedroom. 

As soon as the bedroom door closes behind them, Raihan turns around, pushes Kabu against the wall and pulls him up into a very enthusiastic, hot and demanding kiss, burying one hand in his hair and the other one on his waist, holding the older man tightly against him, while simultaneously trying to pull at both of their clothes to get them off faster.

Kabu responds eagerly, wrapping both his arms around Raihan’s shoulders to pull himself up, unintentionally (or maybe intentionally?) rubbing their bodies together, causing them both to moan loudly at the contact. After what feels like several minutes of this, they eventually have to separate to breathe, though Raihan continues to trail kisses and the occasional bite on Kabu’s throat and shoulders. 

“Slow down a bit, Raihan,” Kabu chuckles, pushing at him to let up, which he does with a reluctant groan. “We have all night,” he reassures him, pressing several gentle kisses to his mouth. “No need to act like a couple of hormonal teenagers.”

“What if I want us to act like hormonal teenagers?” Raihan counters, pressing his lips to Kabu’s throat, feeling his heartbeat hammering under his mouth. “I like it when you get all hot and rough with me.”

Kabu gives him a _look_ , shoving him back with surprising strength, pushing him down on the bed and getting on top of him before he has a chance to react. He then finds himself being kissed breathless by a now smirking Kabu. 

“Hot and rough, eh?” the older man says with fiery eyes as he pulls back to watch Raihan get all flustered and hot underneath him. “I guess I can do that.”

At some point, Raihan makes a mental note to himself to call Leon to thank him for the reminder. This is most definitely one of the best nights of his life. If a six-month anniversary was this nice, he can’t wait until their one-year anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, can’t believe this series has been going on for a whole year now! Even though the past year could have been better in general, I’m still kind of pleased with how this turned out. Have this Minccino as a little gift, I guess?
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> I'm also on Twitter [@Minttu09](https://twitter.com/Minttu09), so feel free to come say hi or something!


End file.
